User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 30 - When the monster is causing chaos (Act 3, Chris' Route)
When Chris and his friends reached to Nemesis, something strnage happened. Chris: Wesker, i finally found you, now you must die! Nemesis: S-T-A-R-S!! Wesker: *Long evil laugh* Don't make laugh Chris, you and your team defeated me in the past, Cad Bane! Cad Bane: Yes Wesker! Wesker: Take those fools far away from me! Cad Bane: C'mon douchebag *Points at Chris with his gun*, let's walk in a park. Hsien-Ko: Wait, what? (Cad Bane teleports Chris and his friends in the creepy forest) Future Trunks: Hah! *Slices Zombie in half*, that's the last zombie we killed! Frank West: Back to my memories, anyway guys, i have to call someone else, may i disturbing you? Raven: Sure! (Frank West calls Chuck Greene) Chuck Greene: Hello, this is Chuck Greene! Frank West: Hello Chuck, is me Frank! Chuck Greene: Oh hi Frank, what you doing today? Frank West: In the forest, killing off zombies and stuff, anyway i got a mission for you! Chuck Greene: Sure, what is it? Frank West: You have to team up Ellis, Coach, Louis, Crazy Dave, Rochelle and Duke Nukem and go to Willamette Mall to save our friends from Zombies. Chuck Greene: Sure, why not! Frank West: Thank you, Frank West out! Ragna: What he said? Frank West: He said, that he's gonna kill some zombies in the mall and.... (Chris and friends teleported in) Frank West: Holy shit!! Is Hsien-Ko!! Hsien-Ko: Frank? Omg, Frank, is been a long time since we defeated Meden! Lilymon: AAAH, ZOMBIE!!!! Hsien-Ko: Hey, hey, wait a second, im a good zombie, not a bad zombie sister! Lilymon: Oh, i taught she was gonna bite me! Ragna: Frank, did you met this zombie? Frank: Yes! Dragonborn: *Facepalm* I think im gonna vomit ???: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, do you think that you and your friends will defeat me? Falco: Who are you? Show yourself!! (Astaroth appears) Frank: Astaroth!! Astaroth: Hahahahahaha, is been years since i was member of Meden, now i joined Jedah's army, i can destroy everyone else and thanks to Vegus!! Bruce: Hmm, let's kill the beast, gun style! Hey, where's my guns? Regina: Yeah, i don't have either! Hsien-Ko: Whoops, sorry! *Gives Bruce, Regina, Frank West, Jill and Leon a Pistol gun, shotgun, variable weapons for Frank, Rocket Launcher and Double pistols* Leon: Thanks, that's what im been waiting for! Stewie: Guys, is time to say bye-bye to this creepy thing. Astaroth: HAHAHAHAHAHA, do you think that im gonna fight a baby?! Stewie: Shut up, b*tch! Astaroth: What, how dare you, you little brat!!! (10 Zombies (Ghosts N Goblins), 4 Lizardmen and 2 Gorluks appeares) Gorluk: Goooorluk!! Frank: Oh great, two giant gladiator robots, that's not a good thinf right? (Inuyasha teleports in) Inuyasha: Sorry for waiting, but im escaped from the prison to found this girl! ???: Hi, im Loulou de Montmartre, and im from France, i was captured by a monster, during Can-Can dance on Moulin Rouge. Inuyasha: Loulou, stay on the bushes. Loulou: Ok, thank you! *Hides in the bushes*, ill found my parents later! Inuyasha: Oh, and i also got this kid! ???: Hiii, Neneko is here to show Neneko's powers! Hsien-Ko: Neneko!! Frank West: Your been captured too? Neneko: Yes, Neneko was so scared, Neneko tries to break the cage, but Neneko's powers failed! Neito: Quick, we must defeat Wesker, Nemesis and his army before is too late! Astaroth: Gaaaah, you breaked into the prison and rescured two kids? Enough!! You and your friends must be punished in the deeps of hell!!! Minions!! Zombie (Ghosts n Goblins): Gaaah. Astaroth: ATTACK!!! Enemies *10 Zombies (Ghosts N Goblins) - Hp: 270 *4 Lizardmen - Hp: 340 *2 Gorluks - Hp: 800 *Astaroth (Sub Boss) - Hp: 3500 Characters that joins the Party *Neneko/Neito (Yumeria) *Inuyasha Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters